Unbelievers
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "I like you, Annie Cresta. And trust me that makes pretending to be in love with you so much easier." After a chance meeting and a concussion causes a successful but lonely girl and a high-end callboy to meet, they spawn the greatest fake romance of all time. However to their surprise at some point it stops being an act. AU Odesta for Fandom4lls and GriffindorNay 400th RY request
1. Unbelievers

_Unbelievers_

* * *

><p>She found him on the side walk, leaning against the wall of the building facing the busy Capitol street.<p>

First off, Annie knew she shouldn't have been walking by herself. Whether it be the instinctive drive of a human being to avoid places where one could be mugged, or just years of insistence by her father that she shouldn't walk around in the Capitol alone, but whatever the case, Annie had always been a good girl. And good girls weren't supposed to walk alone in the city at night. But for once, Annie was walking by herself to her car at night, because she had just gotten out of a meeting that had run late with her fellow software engineers and didn't take up their offer to hit the bar afterwards, because even though she got along with her fellow coworkers Annie wasn't friends with them. Whenever she went out with them it always felt like she was on the outside looking in and she would rather just go home and curl in bed with her three cats then worry about entertaining other humans while they consumed copious amounts of liquor. So that's why she was there, walking on the street at night, and maybe that was the luckiest day of her life. Even though it didn't seem that way at first.

His face was bruised, and his lip was split. He had obviously wiped the blood off his face so the only remnants of blood was the small stain on the collar of his grey tee shirt. He sat there as he smoked a cigarette, but the faces he made when he took a puff told Annie that he was a social smoker. And judging by the shape he was in, Annie didn't fault him for lighting one up. She hadn't realized she had paused in front of him before he looked up to her and gave her a beautiful smile. Even as bruised and battered as he was, Annie knew she was looking at someone who possessed a rare and spectacular form of beauty, even though it was weird to think of a man as beautiful, but that night was weird so why shouldn't she think he was beautiful when he really was and Annie was half-dumbfounded by it.

"Hey there." He greeted, and Annie looked behind her and saw no one else and he chuckled, "Yeah. You."

"Um…uh, yeah?" She asked, confused as the man blew smoke circles into the air, before snuffing out the cigarette on the side walk.

"I know I may look rough right now, but if you're sweet I can give you something nice." The man just about purred, his teeth were so white they were just about reflecting the headlights of the cars that passed by.

"Um…what?" Annie asked, unsure if whether it was the blank look on her face or the way she shifted between her feet that made the man roll his eyes, as if he was saying something totally obvious to her and she just wasn't getting it.

"Something nice. Should I spell it out for you?" He asked, getting up and relying heavily on the wall behind him to do so, and she was just struck dumb by his green eyes…but they weren't really green. They more like green blue, the same color that the Mediterranean was the time that she went to Italy with her family. And she was so captured by his eyes she wasn't even listening until he said, "Pay me, and I'll make you feel better than ever. That's a guarantee."

Her brain started working again as if the fog in her mind was evaporated by the flashing white of his smile, except at that moment it was going into overdrive. Her face flushed a deep red and she could see the amusement on his face.

"I'm not interested." She choked out and he sighed and kicked the cigarette butt.

"Shame." He said simply.

"I can help you though." She offered and he raised an eyebrow.

"With what? Finding Jesus?" He scoffed and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Maybe with your face?" Annie said, before motioning down the street. "I live close by, and my car is parked over here. Would you at least let me get you an ice-pack?"

"Sure." The man said, with an odd sort of smile, before motioning ahead, "Lead the way."

The drive over to Annie's apartment was quiet and awkward, the guy just stared out the window and Annie was breaking out into a cold sweat because she had no idea what she was doing. She eventually got them back to her place, the doorman giving both of them a weird look as they got into the elevator and traveled up to her apartment. With shaking hands she stuck the key into her door, and by some miracle she managed to get the door open.

"Wow. Nice apartment." The guy said, sounding surprised.

"Thanks." Annie said softly. Her trendy warehouse loft-styled apartment was furnished with sandy colored hardwood floors, accented with white furniture and cream colored walls, with blue pillows and sea-décor. It was one bedroom, one bathroom, with a kitchen and living room and overlooked by the loft which she considered to be her office and where most of her work was done. Annie could already spot one of her cats, her sleek beautiful black cat Naiad resting on the railing of the loft. Her other two cats, one large Main Coon mix named Percy and a tabby cat named Siren were probably sleeping somewhere else. "Throw your jacket on the coat hanger, I'm going to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom."

Annie left the man alone, as she walked into the bathroom, just remembering she was wearing her work outfit: a pencil skirt, a cream colored blouse and blazer, and high heels. She really couldn't wait to get into her sweatpants and crawl into bed. Her weekly Saturday meeting was the only day she actually ever bothered to dress like a human being. Just then she nearly giggled at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Here she was with a male prostitute in the house and she was thinking about sweatpants and meetings. _What an odd night_, she thought as she shuffled around the bathroom. Annie grabbed the first aid kit when she found it, as she took of her heels and threw them into her bedroom before turning the corner with the first aid kit in hand.

And there she found the man shirtless, revealing his chest, chiseled with gorgeous muscles and tanned golden by the sun. It was the kind of body she would've expected to see on a surf board back home in District Four.

"Woah!" She gasped, completely thrown for a loop, "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Just getting comfortable." He purred, "Like what you see?"

In response Annie fished around the corner, pulling out her fluffy pink bathrobe and chucking it at his head, her face probably a shade of purple.

"Get uncomfortable." She ordered, "And sit down, I'm cleaning up your face."

"You're serious about that?" The man asked incredulously as Annie walked to her fridge, pulled out a bag of frozen peas before placing it in his hand.

"Dead serious." Annie told him before pointing to the ottoman like a mother sending her child to time out, "Now sit."

He actually had the nerve to start laughing as he sat down before he winced as he placed the frozen peas to the side of his face. Annie checked his face over, trying not to secretly marvel at his perfect jawline or kissable mouth. If his face hadn't been so obviously swollen and the area around his eyes going black and blue, she was sure it would be hard to resist him. She checked his cheekbones, nothing chipped as far as she could tell. All his teeth were still there, despite the split lip. And his nose definitely wasn't broken. And his eyes were almost at the same level of dilation so he most likely didn't have a serious head injury, despite the growing bump on the back of his head. Thankfully it seemed like he had just gotten socked a few times in the face, though she definitely wasn't medically trained so she couldn't really tell. So with a q-tip and disinfectant she tended to all his scrapes and cuts to the best of her ability.

"You're pretty young to have all this. You an heiress or something?" The man asked, and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. I finished high school when I was seventeen, finished college at twenty one, and now I work as a head software engineer and programmer." She explained simply.

"You must be really smart." The man observed, sounding impressed.

"I don't know about that. I'm just good at my job." Annie admitted before tossing the final q-tip in the trash can. "There. Cleaned up as much you can be, but just keep holding that there. Are you okay?"

"I guess." He admitted, before saying gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem." She said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Annie. Annie Cresta."

"Finnick Odair." He said, taking it. "And before you ask, yes. It's my real name, not my work name. You aren't a customer, nor do you seem like a serial killer so I figured there's no reason not to tell you."

"I guess not." Annie said with a smile. "So am I going to hear the story about how someone attempted to ruin your face? A scorned lover perhaps?"

"I wish!" Finnick laughed, "Nah. I was walking home, I work at the Cornucopia-"

"The brothel." Annie said, a little relieved. In Panem prostitution was legal, but of course there had to be regulations followed. Though it was sleazy in her opinion, the Cornucopia was a legal brothel on the south side of the Capitol. One of the most expensive ones too. If this guy worked there then he wasn't a lowly streetwalker, but rather a high-end callboy.

"Yeah. Anyways, I was walking home and some guys mugged me and took my money. End of story. But the scorned lover thing might be a good way to spin it to my roommates." Finnick chuckled, "Considering I lost what was supposed to be the rest of our rent and groceries this month, and with my face in this condition I'll have to take some days off. I figured maybe I could get you off and scavenge what I could, but no can do. I don't normally fuck people I'm on a first name basis with."

"Well, how about this?" Annie said, reaching over to her purse and pulling out her wallet and one hundred and fifty dollars. "Will this at least cover part of it?"

Finnick gaped at her like a fish, before shaking his head furiously.

"I didn't do anything for you though." He protested, "I won't take your money if I haven't earned it."

"Fine. Then you owe me a favor. Think of it as a loan or something." Annie said, "Just take the money, Odair. The only thing I ever spend my money on is Chinese food and my cats, just put it to good use."

"Okay." Finnick said, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yeah, sure." Annie said quickly getting up, and grabbing a piece of scrap paper and pen for him. In large, bulky, crammed together writing, he jotted down a number.

"This is my number…if you ever want me to repay that favor." Finnick said, and she smiled at him.

"You can take the peas if you want."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." Finnick said awkwardly, before saying, "Thanks a lot Annie Cresta."

"You're welcome, Finnick Odair." Annie said, feeling something warm inside her chest. "Keep the ice on to keep the swelling down and your face should be fine. And you might want to get checked out by a doctor if you develop a headache or nausea. You might have a concussion, but in any case make sure you get a lot of sleep."

He gave her a brilliant smile, and left her alone in her empty apartment.

* * *

><p>Annie was a private person. It wasn't that she disliked the company of other people. It was more that she liked to have personal space. She liked her time alone, she liked the quiet. Annie had grown up in a huge, noisy family, and there had never been a moment to herself. So she relished in her quiet time, in her place that all belonged to her. That's not to say she had a rough time growing up or something. She had a good relationship with her family, who she called about three times a week, especially her father who held a special place in her heart. But she was also far away from them, so it left her feeling very…separate.<p>

So she had joined an expensive gym, and went to exercise classes. It was during a yoga class that she eventually found people that she could consider friends and would consider themselves that as well. That was where she was that morning, spreading her mat on the floor as Delly and Madge put their mats next to hers.

"Hey. You're looking tired, Annie." Madge said, and Annie resisted the urge to tell her about what had happened last night. After all, it was Madge and Delly who were the heiresses, not Annie. Madge's father was the governor of District Twelve, and Delly's family owned a trendy, popular shoe company that had been around since forever. They were both blonde haired blue eyed and curvy, and could've been sisters by anyone's view. Mostly due to the fact that while Madge was more demure and polite, and Delly was outgoing and personable, they both shared an insatiable appetite for gossip. And what had occurred last night would have been the fuel for a very interesting conversation.

"Just a late meeting." Annie said, deciding to keep the events of the previous night to herself as she tried to stretch out her tense muscles. "Where's Katniss and Johanna?"

"Peeta's got some big client coming to the bakery for a consultation and Katniss wanted to be there for moral support. Johanna is…well, I'm pretty sure if what she told me last night was true, she is still in bed with the smoking hot guy from the Hooka bar." Delly giggled, naming the other girls in their group. Johanna and Katniss were more like her, girls who had worked into the socialite level of society. Though it would seem to anyone that Katniss and Johanna would rub each other the wrong way, they were friends until the end, and owned an up and coming athletic line of clothes and outerwear together. Katniss's boyfriend Peeta was the owner of a trendy bakery downtown that just seemed to be getting bigger and busier by the day. Annie really thought what Katniss and Peeta had was wonderful. They balanced each other out to a tee, and they were both so sweet (though Katniss could seem taciturn in the beginning, she was actually very caring). Johanna on the other hand was a wild spirit to the core, the sort of girl who treaded the line of fashionable bluntness and downright insanity all too often. But if she grew to like you she would defend you until the end of time.

Annie sometimes wondered why all of these wonderful people considered themselves her friends. She was happy they did, after all she didn't have any family nearby and they filled up the void of her time with their coffee runs and funny girls' night outs. But it was like everything. Annie just felt content. Nothing more and nothing less.

Annie smoothly went into a sun salutation, and breathed out as class began as she tried to organize her thoughts while her body moved. She imagined it like waves. The people around her experienced emotions like waves, sometimes they crested other times they crashed into shore leaving them breathless. But there was that movement between phases, like the moon cycle. But she was nothing, nothing really excited her or saddened her. She was just a tidal pool, cut off from the ocean, teaming with internal struggle like a stagnant pool. A person who was just empty. Annie had been that way for as long as she could remember. No matter what she did, she could just never shake the bone deep sense of complete emptiness. And why? She had everything a person could ever want for. A family, friends, a good job, a good home. She had all of it, and had tried to get all of it as if that could be the magical cure. But none of it was.

She had just accepted it one day. She could even remember it, the anticlimactic climax of her life, as she sat in a coffee shop drinking her black coffee. She had just gotten promoted to her three figure salary and all she was doing was sitting there feeling no different than when she hadn't had that ridiculous amount of money on a check, as a couple of teenagers sat in front of her and laughed and talked and she realized that Annie Cresta would never be like that. Annie Cresta was just one of those people who was just never meant to be happy, and that was it.

Maybe that was why she had helped Finnick last night. Maybe it was just because, helping him had lifted her stagnant emotions just a little bit and that had taken the weight that was crushing her off her shoulders just a little bit. It had made her feel that distant echo of happiness that she had long since forgotten. She hoped that Finnick was able to get his rent together, not that in this town a hundred and fifty bucks would cover a rent. But hopefully it was a little help. And just for letting her feel hopeful and a little happiness, what had transpired last night was worth it.

Yoga went by quickly and before long, she was sitting with Madge and Delly at their favorite coffee shop. Both of them had gotten a chai tea latte or something, while she had gotten just a plain black coffee when suddenly Madge's phone rang. She picked it up, and held it to her ear,

"Hello? Katniss? What's up?" Madge asked before suddenly her eyes widened, "No way. No way! Peeta proposed?"

"What?" Delly squealed excited, "Ohmigoodness tell her to send a picture of the ring!"

"Tell her congratulations." Annie said honestly.

"Yeah. Yeah, Delly's having an aneurism and Annie sends her congrats. Yep, we're at the regular coffee shop." Madge said, "Come and swing by and tell us all the details. Does Johanna know? Really? She helped Peeta set it up? That girl's a sneak! Alright. Alright, see you when you get here!"

Madge hung up the phone and her and Delly shared a squeal of delight while Annie just smiled.

Katniss and Johanna arrived, Katniss still obviously flushed and sporting a white-gold band with a simple diamond, while Johanna smiled widely. Apparently, Peeta with Johanna's help had flown in Katniss's mother Alyss and younger sister Prim, for what Katniss had believed to be a consultation for a wedding cake. When they walked through the door, Peeta had gotten down on one knee and proposed, and thankfully Katniss had accepted.

"I was a little worried there that Brainless was going to blow it," Johanna said, "But by the time he popped the question Katniss here looked ready to blow him."

"Johanna." Katniss said with a roll of her eyes.

"So what are you going to do for the wedding? Have you even thought about it?" Madge asked excitedly.

"I dunno. I want it to be soon, I don't want to put it off you know? Maybe at the end of the social season with just family members and a few friends." Katniss said, referring to the season that they were currently going into. In upper crust society it seemed like all of the parties and galas and events were going on, and concentrated during this time in spring and early summer. It was the way things had been going since forever.

"Great idea!" Delly said, "The wedding could be like the grand finale. Then you need to get to work then, planning everything. Of course Peeta is going to make your cake and cater the wedding. And you know, Rue and Thresh run that pretty high end floral business."

"Cinna could give you the most gorgeous gown." Madge said, referring to Katniss's good friend, the famed fashion designer Cinna. Annie had been to a few of his fashion shows with Katniss, and couldn't imagine a better person to help Katniss.

"And your Uncle Haymitch is married to the famous wedding planner right? Effie Trinket." Johanna asked and Katniss face palmed. Haymitch Abernathy, who wasn't actually Katniss's Uncle, but her deceased father's good friend, was the owner of an important mining company and though surly and fond of drink, was another of Katniss's most important family members.

"Oh God. I need to call them. I'm sure Effie will take the whole wedding upon herself." Katniss groaned, "I'll have to beat it through her skull that pink and leopard print is not the kind of wedding I want."

"Well, that's great isn't it?" Annie said, "I'm happy for you."

"Now all we need to do is find Annie a plus one." Madge said, and Annie blinked.

"What?"

"Annie don't you think we all don't know that you're the only one in our group that doesn't have a date for the social season?" Madge said and Annie flushed.

"Wha…who's Johanna going with?"

"Thresh, obviously." Johanna said, naming the previously mentioned Thresh, whose family business was extremely well known and was also Johanna's on and off boyfriend. Annie really liked Thresh, and hoped that they would actually stay together this time, but like anything with Johanna, who the hell knew what was going to happen? "Now come on, who could you ask? There has to be someone."

"Why don't you go with one of Peeta's brothers or something? I'm sure I could set you up." Delly offered happily, referring to Peeta's two older brothers Rye and Bannock. Rye was a hot shot lawyer who was also fond of women who only stayed around for one night if he could help it, and while big, quiet Bannock, who owned the other location of the bakery was someone Annie had enjoyed spending time with, she was pretty sure that Lavinia Rochelle, the equally quiet but absolutely stunning supermodel had her eye on him and Annie didn't want to get in the way of someone who really wanted Bannock.

"No, no. I'll figure something out." Annie promised awkwardly, and just like that the topic was dropped and the rest of the girls continued to talk about wedding plans as Annie continued to wonder what she was supposed to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Finnick greeted her properly startling Annie and almost making her spill her coffee all over the table. She gave him a wobbly smile as he sat down opposite of her because she couldn't believe what she was about to do, "Cool place. I've never been in here before."<p>

"Yeah. I come here a lot." Annie said before sighing, "Sorry if I'm bothering you. How's your head?"

"I'm doing alright. I started feeling a little nauseous after I got back to my apartment and went to the doctor. I've got a minor concussion, but after a few days of sleeping all the time I'm feeling better." Finnick said, "And trust me, this is far from bothering me. Thanks to you I was able to get the rest of the rent straightened out, and considering you called me I'm guessing you want me to repay that favor."

"Yeah…but it's a little more than a small favor. I was really hoping you could help me out." Annie sighed, "As you're probably aware…social season's coming up."

"Oh, I'm definitely aware. It's the busiest time of the year." Finnick said, "A lot of…tourism so to speak."

"Well…there's a lot of events I have to go to. And…I need a plus one." Annie said tiredly, "My friends are really busting my ass about it."

"You want me to be your plus one to a bunch of socialite parties?" Finnick asked, eyebrow quirking up. "Me? Why? Couldn't you just find a date?"

"I don't go to all of them. And all the guys I know have girlfriends, and it would be too late to try to find someone else." Annie said, "It's just to the ones my friends are hosting. Delly's family having a tea party/golf tournament. Madge's father is hosting a fundraiser gala for the arts, Johanna is throwing an engagement party for my two friends Katniss and Peeta who are getting married, and at the end of the season is their wedding. I'll pay you whatever you want, but we've got to make it realistic-"

"Wait. Wait a second. Delly? Madge? Johanna and Katniss? You can't mean the Cartwright Shoe Co. daughter, Governor Undersee's kid, and those two girls from District Outdoor? Peeta Mellark-The one with the reality TV show about the bakery? You know them? You're_ friends_ with them?" Finnick said, sounding more shocked by the moment.

"Um…yes?"

"Holy shit. Um…wow. What on earth has my life come to?" Finnick asked with a chuckle, probably not knowing that Annie shared that exact sentiment. "What kind of business do you work for? Don't tell me you're from the mafia or something, because I really try to avoid that shady shit."

"I work for Gamemakers. And like I said, I'm just good at my job." Annie said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm as far from shady as you can get. I'm actually horrifyingly boring, as I'm just a normal girl from District Four."

"Right. A girl from District Four who just so happens to work for Gamemakers, a Forbes list level company, who's asking a callboy to go with her to parties. That's totally normal." Finnick scoffed, shaking his head before saying, "But you know what? Alright. I'll do this. But to pull this off it'll need to be really realistic."

"I've got an idea." Annie said after a moment's thought. "So, tomorrow night the girls and I are going to Crane's, you know the club? To celebrate Katniss's engagement."

"Yeah, that's a pretty cool club." Finnick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We could 'meet' at the club, you know, you pick me up or something. They all know I'm from Four and we can just…pretend that we knew each other from the District."

"That's not a huge stretch considering I'm from Four." Finnick said and Annie blinked.

"Really?" Annie said, remembering how she had thought he looked like a District Four boy. Huh. Associations were powerful things.

"Yeah. I'm from Beachside." Finnick said, naming the more tourist driven section of Four, nicknamed as it contained the best beaches and resorts, though most of the people lived in lower income working households. "What part are you from?"

"Harborside." Annie said, naming the more affluent area of Four. "My parents owned Cresta's Clam Shack."

"No way." Finnick said, eyes wide, "I've been there before. Hell, maybe we have actually met before."

"Maybe." Annie said, feeling strangely comforted by that fact. He was a District Four guy, a boy that Annie might've met on the beach by a fire pit during summer vacation, and roasted marshmallows with on driftwood spits while complaining about the teachers at school or talking about classic rock music. A guy she could've gone on his father's fishing boat with before going to her family's restaurant and sharing a fisherman's platter with until they had eaten enough fried seafood to last them for a while. How different their lives had turned out, Annie thought sadly.

"So how about this. We met on the beach during one of those parties, and hung out but it wasn't anything too serious." Finnick said, spinning the story with ease, "We stopped seeing each other when you went to…"

"Capitol U." Annie supplemented.

"Right, because we didn't think a long distance relationship would work out. But we were still on good terms. Lost contact for a while, you were going to school and got your degree, and I was working on my dad's boat, and taking a few years off from school. But now I'm thinking about going to college to get a degree in…"

"Education." Annie said, starting to get more comfortable with this idea, "And you're here visiting your friends who go to Capitol U or one of the other colleges. But they got too wasted at the bar and you still wanted to go to the club-"

"So I just so happen to be there and meet you again. Sparks fly. Your friends tell you that this is fate and that you need to invite me to be your plus one, and after a bit of convincing you invite me." Finnick said, before smiling proudly, "It's the perfect plan. Except…I don't own anything nice enough to wear to swanky parties."

"I'll explain that, and they'll jump all over you and volunteer their own wallets." Annie said, "that's the way they are. I'll cover all your expenses, and…what do you think will be a fair payment for each thing I go with you too?"

"Well…I don't know. I'm a callboy, not an escort." Finnick muttered, "Well…normally people are charged 300 dollars per hour, and I get 200 per day. So…200?"

"No way. I have to pay you more than that." Annie said, shaking her head, "This stuff is like torture. And besides I'm keeping you from your work and you'll be playing make believe with me. 200 isn't a fair trade."

"You're way too good of a person for this town." Finnick said with a cluck of his tongue, "I owe you a favor and you still want to pay me for nothing but bringing you to rich people parties for two hours or something."

"Well I don't think it's nothing. Let me give you four hundred per event, and pay for any expenses that come with it like renting you a suit or something." Annie said and Finnick sighed,

"If that's what would make you happy. That's the business I'm in."

"It would." Annie said, "Are you up for this?"

"I was born ready." Finnick said with that gorgeous smile of his, "I'll be able to get into Crane's easy. I know a guy. Just tell me when to be there and I'll be there."

"Okay. Now tell me would you like something to drink or something to eat? My treat." Annie said with a small smile of her own.

Finnick smiled back at her, and began to talk, giving her a rundown of everything she could possibly need to know about him. It was then that Annie began to think that this might work, that maybe, just maybe, she would somehow be able to convince her friends that this random guy, this callboy she had just met was someone she would go out with and invite to be her plus one.

After all, the story they were spinning had to be easier to believe then the real one, because the truth was stranger than fiction, and even though neither of them probably believed that this would work, they were just going to have to make it work. She was just going to have to pretend to be in love with Finnick Odair, and Finnick Odair was going to have to pretend to be in love with Annie Cresta.

And all she could do at that point was to hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a thing I may or may not finish eventually. <strong>

**...I've got a lot on plate right now guys. It's like for real an issue. I always dig myself into these holes and now I'm in o deep think I'm halfway to the center of the earth and dinosaurs and Josh Hutcherson are gonna jump out because that's how big this effing hole has gotten.**

**Anyways...**

** Fandom4lls was a fundraiser that I was invited to take a part of even though I'm not sure I'm half as good as formulating words in my brain space as most of the other contributors but you know what apparently they haven't figured that out yet so we're all good my friends! :)**

**But in all seriousness and mushiness, in being a part of the HG fanfiction community you can just feel the love for these characters and the high level of craftsmanship. I was so honored to have even been considered worthy enough to donate one of my fics to help a cause that is so important that I cried for like three hours nonstop for real because I'm just one nineteen year old chick who likes writing for fun, and the idea that this hobby can bring happiness to others really just makes me feel grateful. **

**If you want to find out more about Fandom4lls please look them up cause their awesome, and I'd also like to say this fic is also the 400th reviewer of RY, GriffindorNay's request which is crazy and I absolutely love you. I hope you enjoyed this very late fic and I hope I did your request some justice. **

**I love all of you, review/fav/alert if you so please. And until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	2. Partition

_Partition_

* * *

><p>"To Katniss and Peeta, bottoms up!" Madge said excitedly, all of them clinking together their shot glasses before tipping them back, Annie tried not to wince as the vodka burned her throat on the way down. She wasn't really a drinker. But with what she was going to attempt, she needed a little liquid courage. After all, Annie was a terrible liar. So she needed to be convincing in order for her master plan to work.<p>

They were currently at the club, and Annie was wearing what she called her "sexy dress". Her sexy dress was essentially a sleeveless little black dress with a pencil skirt line that was so tight that it even made her nonexistent butt look absolutely fantastic, but the down side was that if her mother ever saw her in it she might have had a heart attack. Especially considering she had blown out her red hair and had tried to curl it, and was wearing some statement silver heels that made her feel like she was walking on stilts. Maybe, she looked like she could possibly be good looking enough to take home someone, but she definitely looked like she was trying. This was either a good thing or a bad thing, and Annie hadn't quite decided which one was the case.

_I'm in the club. Where R U ? _Finnick texted her and she quickly texted him back,

_By the bar_.

_Get ur game face on gurl. Im comin in 4 the kill. _

Annie put her phone back in her purse, turning to the bar to order another shot as Johanna suddenly leaned in to say to all of them,

"Total hottie approaching."

"What? Where?" Madge said before squealing and Annie saw Finnick. Of course he was looking drop dead gorgeous just like he had the first three times he had met her for lunch or coffee. In fact, getting to know Finnick and hanging out with him had been becoming integrated into her routine, since he had been out of work recovering. But his bruises had all cleared up at that point, leaving his face unmarked and utterly perfect. He was the kind of man that could make a woman believe in a higher power, in those tight ripped jeans that hung just right on his frame and white v-neck tee shirt.

Oh God, what was she doing? Annie thought as she immediately panicked. She needed to call this off. How was she going to lie to her friends and convince them that this guy was someone she knew in this convoluted story? But it was all too late to turn back as Johanna suddenly whistled at Finnick,

"Hey." Johanna greeted with pursed lips and a hand at her hip, "So I just thought I'd let you know that you're smoking and I would totally bang you right here on the bar counter if you'd let me."

Annie choked on her vodka, setting off a horrendously embarrassing coughing fit. But instead of being off put by Johanna's inherent crassness Finnick just smiled a wide amused smile and didn't miss a single beat.

"Aw, that's sweet of you." Finnick said with a mischievous smile, "But you should ask a guy out to dinner first."

"Dinner shminner. I'll be your daily essentials. Mouth, boobs, and vag."

"Thanks but I might have to pass." Finnick chuckled before looking at Annie, "So tell me if I'm dreaming right now. Annie Cresta?"

"Finnick?" She squeaked, hopefully not too high pitched or with any edge of visible nervousness. If there was, Finnick followed brilliantly by giving her a bear hug that she almost woodenly returned, trying not to feel how absolutely blissful it was to be held in his arms. Finnick pulled back, and she could just see the glittering of those damn perfect eyes of his. He was enjoying this, Annie thought.

"Wow, it's been forever. How are you?"

"Really good." Annie said, finally relieved, based on the way all of the girls were looking they had fallen for whatever they were doing completely and utterly.

"You've been holding out on us!" Delly squealed excitedly, "Who are you and why has Annie never introduced us."

"I couldn't introduce you if I didn't know he was here." Annie said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes before putting her hands on her hips, "This is Finnick Odair. He's from Four, and I wish he told me he was visiting!"

"Guilty as charged." Finnick laughed, hands up as if in defeat.

"Finnick Odair…and who exactly are you to our dear Annie?" Madge said with a glint in her eyes, Annie appropriately blushed at the obvious suggestion and Finnick palmed the back of his neck.

"Well…ah, I guess you could say we're friends." Finnick said, "But maybe exes is a better way of putting it."

"Exes?" Delly gasped and Annie shrugged,

"I was going to college, he was working on a boat. Long distance…but it's really nice seeing you." Annie said trying to sound as honest as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting some friends at Panem University, but they all got too wasted to come to the club but I still wanted to go. I'm really glad I did now." Finnick said, leaning against the counter next to her. "Do you think I could get you a drink?"

"Yeah, rum and coke." Annie said with a smile that Finnick returned before walking off.

Immediately she was hounded by the four girls.

"Oh. My. God. Annie! That guy!" Delly was screaming, "He's so hot! He's your ex?"

"Sort of!" Annie said, sheepishly. The scrutiny suddenly making her look for a corner she could disappear into. "We didn't have an explosive break up or something. I was going to college and we didn't think long distance would work out."

"Well he came at just the right time. You need to get him to be your plus one!" Madge squealed before Johanna burst out saying,

"Fuck being your plus one. Get him to be your man! Go for it girl!" Johanna said excitedly, while Katniss just hung back, looking a little bit confused. Annie for a moment was worried that maybe she just didn't believe, before realizing that she would have to make her believe.

"You think?" She asked, feigning apprehension, "I mean…it might be weird, right? I haven't seen him for a while now."

"No way! He didn't even look at the rest of us, just at you. And I totally saw how he hugged you. He's totally into you." Madge said, and at that point Annie was just wondering how the hell she was managing to convince her friends of this love story that didn't exist.

"Here, we'll go dance. You keep chatting him up and invite him to my family's party next week and see how it goes. Oh I'm so happy for you!" Delly said, giving Annie a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Madge and Katniss and Johanna and pulling them onto the dance floor.

"Hey." Finnick truthfully greeted, offering her the drink which Annie took.

"Hey, you look a lot better. Is your concussion alright?" Annie asked him worriedly, but he just ruffled her hair and made her wave off his hand.

"I'm alright. I was worried about the lights and all that, but if I'm not here that long then it shouldn't bother me. Though I probably shouldn't drink that much." Finnick said, "So the more important question: did they buy it?"

"Hook line and sinker." Annie said as she took a sip of her drink but then placed back on the counter for a moment, "Somehow you've got yourself an invite to the Cartwright's party next week."

"Somehow? How are you kidding? I've got skillz." Finnick said, pretending to pop his collar and she couldn't help but laugh as she held up her glass.

"To us?"

"To the greatest fake romance of all time." Finnick chuckled, clinked his glass of what looked like beer against hers as they both took a drink. "But you do know that we'll have to break up after this is all over, right?"

"I know. But let's deal with that and cross that bridge when we get there." Annie told him simply, "But can I just say wow? You're an amazing actor."

"Comes with the territory." Finnick said with a disinterested shrug, "You have no idea how much I have to act with my profession."

"So are you acting when you are just talking to me?" Annie asked, looking at him and looking for an honest reply, "Or do you really not mind hanging out with me?"

"I really don't mind." Finnick said, "I like you, Annie Cresta. And trust me that makes pretending to be in love with you so much easier."

Annie couldn't help the twinge of disappointment in her gut, but gave him a smile as they continued their conversation from the coffee shop. They spoke about their favorite movies and colors and foods, all sorts of mundane things that if they were really just meeting would have been standard conversation. When the girls came back for their third drinks Annie and Finnick were both raving about how much they equally missed the seafood from back home, Finnick reaching over to touch her hand and no matter how much she started sweating with nerves she didn't move away, and when the girls came back for their fourth drink.

"We have to get out on the dancefloor." Finnick informed her and she stared at him.

"What?"

"We haven't left the bar. If you want to take me home you have to at least make it look like you've seduced me with your feminine wiles." Finnick told her with a laugh that showed his perfect white teeth.

"If I danced no one on the planet would ever believe I could manage to seduce you. I'm absolute shit at dancing."

"I don't believe that in a second."

"Why don't you ask my queue of nonexistent lovers? Right. They don't exist because I suck sexy out of the air like a filter with my dancing."

This comment had Finnick cackling like a hyena. To her shock, instead of running away he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the dancefloor.

"Wait! Finnick!" She tried to protest, but his hands were already at her hips.

"Just follow my lead." He told her, as he moved them together in rhythm. Their hips were pressed flushed and Annie wrapped her arms around his neck to at least simulate seductive dance. She wasn't super surprised to find Finnick able to lead them together easily and it took all of her self-control not to break out into nervous giggles as he slid down, moving her hips before coming back up in a fluid, practice matter.

Out of the corner of her eyes she swore she saw Johanna's wolfish grin flashing in the crowd as she basically was dry humping a man on the dancefloor. While Madge and Delly and Katniss just danced a bit more conservatively. And boy, Annie hoped she wasn't imitating Johanna too closely and acting too far out of her normal behavior otherwise her friends would have Annie committed.

"Hey Annie." He said, mouth brushing against her ear. "Are your friends watching?"

"Yeah." She answered immediately as she saw all four of them dancing together with drinks, eyeballing their every move.

"Would it be okay to kiss you?" He asked her honestly causing Annie to whip her head back around to look at him directly, "Just so you get what you're paying me for."

"No biting please." Annie said to him bluntly, "I hate it when guys bite my lips. They're pretty chapped already and it hurts. And keep your hands somewhere PG 13."

"If we're making requests, I'm just giving you a heads up. I popped a breath mint before we got on the dancefloor so the minty flavor might be a bit strong."

"What kind?"

"Ice Breaker."

"Alright, I can handle that." She told him with a laugh, as Finnick slowly leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

He was a good kisser that much was for certain. The way his mouth adamantly pressed against hers, but not over powering her. Annie found Finnick was surprisingly sweet, while his confidence would have definitely pointed to a bit of overbearing. But instead of what Annie would have expected Finnick let her draw the boundaries, and he certainly knew what to do with his tongue. Before Annie knew it, she found herself getting caught up and enveloped completely in the kiss and the extremely nice sensations. Annie forgot who exactly she was kissing and for what reason because it had been so long and it just felt good.

"Shit." He said breathily as he pulled away slowly. And damnit, it should have been criminal to look so good, with his green eyes sparkling in the neon lights, and his curls falling over his eyes as he licked his lips. Annie had the insane urge to kiss every inch of his skin before she mentally slapped the stupid thought out of her head.

"Sorry." Annie apologized immediately embarrassed at herself for getting so caught up, "Was I that bad?"

"What?" Finnick said as if surprised at her apology as he continued to sway them to the rhythm before Annie noticed Finnick was squinting in pain. "No…No, you were good. It's my concussion…the lights are making me dizzy and the noises are making my head throb."

"Oh, shit. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Annie asked immediately, her natural mothering instincts in full effect and causing the butterflies that he had inspired in her belly to sour into lead panic. She reached out to press the back of her hand to his forehead and Finnick's eyes widened before he nuzzled against her fingertips.

"Wow, your hands are cold. That feels nice."

"I think we convinced them." Annie said looking over to see the girls dancing before offering her their thumbs up, "How about I get you back home?"

"Okay, thanks."

Annie texted the girls to let them know she was heading home (with Finnick she told them to their earnest glee).They took the cab to her place, and just as Annie was about to call for another one she noticed how Finnick swayed a bit on his feet, and just looked downright exhausted.

"My head hurts. I should probably get home." Finnick muttered, "Freaking concussion."

"Do you want to just sleep here?" Annie asked worriedly. "The couch in the living room is a pull out."

"No, no I couldn't. It's way too much trouble." Finnick said but Annie just rolled her eyes.

"We're friends, Finnick. This stuff is what friends do." Annie said, "Come on."

He followed her up to her apartment sleepily, using her bathroom and extra tooth brush as she set up the pull out couch, and he just about collapsed on the couch in the living room area. She had just finished in the shower and replacing her club-appropriate dress with a tee shirt and flannel pajama pants and fuzzy socks when she saw Finnick laying on her couch with his eyes closed. He looked tired, and yet he still managed a smile.

"Hey." He greeted and Annie couldn't help but feel a shiver of pleasure inside of her at the sight of him lying there, his hair tousled, shirt rumpled and revealing just a sliver of the gorgeous toned abs she had seen when he had been in her apartment before.

"Hi." She told him as she quickly went into the kitchen to retrieve a glass and then set a glass of water and ibuprofen on the coffee table. "My cousin Garret is your size, if not a little bigger. And he keeps some of his man shampoo and conditioner and a change of clothes here for when he visits. If you want you can borrow his stuff."

"That would be awesome." He said, cringing as he sat up. He quickly popped two of the pills and drained the water after it before following through and taking a quick shower. As soon as he reappeared Annie swore it was a sight that would have set a weaker woman in a tizzy. He was warm and ruffled in her cousin's ratty sweatpants and tee shirt and his cheeks were flushed from the hot shower. And she physically had to stop herself from craning her neck and following the clean scent that he filled the air with as he sat back down on the couch and then lay beside her with his hair brushing against her sweatpants and his legs resting comfortably on the leg of the couch as she sat cross legged with her laptop on her lap and the TV flipped onto some ABC drama.

"How has your work been?" Annie asked worriedly, because Finnick looked significantly drained. As if the look he had shown her friends at the club had been washed away in the shower, and then he was left unguarded for only Annie to see. Annie was currently attempting to grapple with how honestly glad that made her, but she didn't know Finnick's life. Well, she sort of did. But she also sort of didn't. Maybe there was someone else he shared these intimate moments with, but as far as she could tell there wasn't. Her life and his life were connected but also oddly separate as well. It was as if Finnick and her were living in separate boxes partitioned in another one and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with those walls. Annie wanted to tear them down, but also hide. It was disconcerting, really.

"Work." He said with a wince. "I can't wait to get out of it."

"Do you have a plan?" Annie asked surprised and Finnick nodded.

"Online courses at Panem University." He said as he leaned his head back revealing the quite elegant curve of his neck, and the gorgeous line of his jaw. "I'm trying to get a degree. Just something so maybe I can get back home and maybe my family won't kick me out the door."

"Was that why…" She started to ask but didn't, leaving it open for Finnick to dodge. Instead Finnick just gave a sad smile.

"No. I tried to do the right thing, and this is how it ended up. My family has been trying and trying to get me to come home, but I couldn't stand it if I came home with nothing but my skills at being fucked. No, I need to get out the business while I'm still young. Maybe my dad will take me back on." He explained softly, "Money is the worst thing in the world. It really is. I hate how you need it. It just rips me apart."

"I agree." Annie said quietly. "How has all that work been with your concussion?"

"Not easy, school work or regular work. My head just hurts, and I'm not great at math already."

"If you ever need help with math, I'd be happy to tutor you." Annie said, "If there's one thing I am good at its math."

"I couldn't-"

"You could." Annie said with a smile of her own, "I'd be happy too."

Annie put her lap top down on the coffee table before she gently placed her hand on his forehead before softly massaging his temples. His eyes opened and he looked at her with confusion before he allowed her to continue to gentle press her fingers to her temples and softly run her fingers through his thick hair. She was careful on his left side around where he had been hit, but other than that began to slowly massage circles into his skin. At that point Finnick's mouth was slightly ajar and he might have been drooling while his eyes were closed.

"Oh God." He moaned as she trailed her fingers down his temples again. "Wow that feels good."

"I'm glad." She told him, and she barely recognized her own voice. It was soft and somewhat husky which immediately embarrassed her and caused her to clear her throat.

To her surprise, he reached up put his arm around her shoulders and fell over backward. She yelped in surprise before settling down on his gorgeous chest. She looked up to him in surprise and shock and he just smiled at her teasingly.

"Finn-"

"Annie, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He said as his eyes sparkled mischievously as he put his arms around her as if daring her to move away. She didn't, but instead nuzzled her head underneath his chin.

"Fine." She said, rolling over to properly spoon him. With her toes she managed the pick at the quilt until she could grasp it with her fingers and lay it over them. It felt heavenly to be in a man's arms, because she had pretty much been living a celibate existence for a few years. This was nice, Annie thought. She could get used to seeing his smile on coffee runs as they discussed plans, having him hold her at night. It was going to end soon, of course, but still. Annie would enjoy herself while this ridiculous farce continued. "Tomorrow…if you can, let's go get breakfast."

"That sounds great." He said, tucking her head more firmly against him.

And so Annie fell asleep to the sound of Finnick's steady heart beat and light snoring, and slept better than she had in ages. And when Annie woke up the next morning she was intertwined in Finnick's limbs, with three cats settled by their feet.

And Annie felt the slightest glimmer of what might have been happiness, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p>A few days later Finnick was sitting on her couch next to her as she finished making sure their reservations were all finalized, and he rested his book on his lap, idly bookmarking one or two pages at leisure. Annie couldn't help but scoot closer to look and see the familiar works of William Carlos Williams or Emily Dickenson gracing the pages.<p>

"You like poetry?" Annie asked, intrigued, and he smiled at her.

"I love reading." Finnick said, with the sort of adoration that she felt gazing at new prototypes of computers as he reached to scratch the chin of Siren who was begging for his attention by butting against his arm, "Check my bag."

Immediately Annie fished Finnick's messenger bag closer with her foot, and opened it only to pull out _Animal Farm_, _The Great Gatsby_, and _Fahrenheit 451_. Annie turned the books over in her hand, seeing the well creased covers and flipping through them to see sections highlighted or stained with coffee.

"Good selection." She said with a smile of her own, "I've read these before."

"That's the suckiest thing about this concussion, when I read too long it gives me headaches. My doctor said that's normal though, so I just chose some light reading. There's this great second hand bookstore down of Seventh St.-" He seemingly stopped himself, reddening as if he was embarrassed, "Well…my roommates always say I blow my money on this stuff and that I should just get a library card, but I like to reread."

"Reading a good book once just isn't enough." Annie agreed, "I know you probably noticed my bookshelves. If you ever see anything you'd like to read, go for it."

"Thank you." Finnick said as he gave her cat a kiss on the head before Siren hopped onto the coffee table, "You know I was reading _Gulliver's Travels_ before I got this stupid concussion, and I tried to pick it up again and that was the worst decision of my life. My head was pounding for a solid three hours. You don't realize how dense and complicated a books is before your brain is partially impaired."

"I felt that way, except my head wasn't pounding because I had a concussion, when I read _The Bluest Eye_. Ugh, no." Annie said, shaking her head, "Like was any of that shit that happened necessary? But then again in Toni Morrison books most everything feels unnecessary."

"You don't like Toni Morrison? Really?" Finnick said surprised, "But the voices of her characters are so unique and she does such a great job with the interweaving of narrative."

"I don't like Toni Morrison because I feel like she's a one trick pony." Annie said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now Stephen King is an author I can get behind. Or J.R.R Tolkien, now what he did was what I'd call real sophisticated work."

"So you like more of a fiction sort of novel." Finnick said, "Interesting. I would've pegged you as an autobiography/biography nonfiction kind of girl."

"Well, real life is boring." Annie said conclusively and Finnick smiled,

"I couldn't agree more." Finnick looked around, "So I know that you didn't just call me for a social visit before the Cartwright's party."

"Well, you're right about that." Annie said getting up and offering him the bags that were on the table. "Here. You gave me your sizing, so that stuff should be all you need for the parties."

Finnick slowly opened one, revealing multiple chambray button ups, in classic white, blue, and patterned, some short sleeve, and some long sleeve, another bag for jackets and sweaters. The next was the essential chinos and pastel colored shorts. And finally a two well-tailored suits and ties and dress shoes.

"Wow, Annie. I really can't accept these." Finnick tried to tell her but she shook her head.

"No, you need to accept them." Annie said, "We have to decide on what you're wearing today, considering this party is starting in like two hours."

"I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. I hate dressing up." Finnick whined, very reminiscent of the surfer kids back in high school who always had sand in their hair and smelt like suntan lotion.

"Do you know those douchebag kids in District Four? You know, whose parents owned yachts and they would throw parties on them and trash the hell out of them as soon as their parents were away?"

"Yeah of course." Finnick said, "I always hated those kids."

"Dress like one." Annie said, causing Finnick to break down into cackles and duck into her bedroom to change. For a minute she waited, until he reappeared, dressed in slim cut brow chinos, a dark brown belt, a light blue long sleeve chambray button down that was rolled up to the elbows, and brown dress shoes. He was holding one of the Brooks Brothers ties she had gotten him looking rather lost and confused.

"I don't know how to tie one of these."

"No problem." Annie said, looping it under his collar.

"You got me a lot of blues and greens."

"You look good in blues and greens." Annie told him as she finished up tying his tie.

"Are you wearing blue?" Finnick asked and she smiled at him.

"Maybe, I'll wear something that compliments you." Annie said before grasping his chin to make him look at her, "Just keep your story straight and smile, this is the most casual party we're going too, so think of it as the test run."

"Don't worry. I've got it in the bag." Finnick said as he blew off her concern with an easy smile, and Annie pulled out her wallet.

"Here." She said as she handed him the four hundred dollars, "Your down payment."

"Thanks." Finnick said, putting the money in his wallet. "Now you go get ready, and I'll sit here and perfect the part."

"Sounds good." Annie told him before ducking into her bedroom.

Annie never liked dressing too formally, nor did she fuss about what she wanted to wear very often. So Annie glossed over her dresses before choosing a simple light coral crinkled chiffon dress with an illusion neckline that was comfortable and dressy. She grasped a blue cardigan, and simple brown gladiator sandals. Finally she braided her hair on the side and twisted it into a bun, and popped in her earrings.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait." Annie said, walking out of her bedroom as she tried to get her shoes on while hopping from one leg to the other, "Just give me a second to feed my cats then we can get going."

"No problem-woah." Finnick said sounding surprised, and Annie reached into the closet to pull out the cat food, shaking it so her three cats could scurry to their bowls.

"What?" She asked distractedly, giving her large tomcat Percy a pet, as Naiad and Siren waited their turns, meowing incessantly.

"You're beautiful." Finnick said seemingly out of nowhere and Annie nearly dropped the bag of cat food as she turned to see Finnick putting his hands on his hips.

"What?" She asked him, confounded.

"You." He said waving in her generally direction, "You're absolutely stunning. How on Earth could you not get a date to these things?"

"Listen…I guess I'll make this clear right off the bat." Annie said trying not to roll her eyes at hime, "I don't like people."

"What?" Finnick asked, confused.

"Well…it's like I hate people. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a misanthrope. But I just don't like being with people all the time. I'm the type of person that if they get the chance to choose between going to a party or going home, I'd always be in the home group. I don't really care if that makes me come off as aloof or something, it's just the way I am. I like space. I like alone time. I don't need everyone else's approval or love. I'm good at my job, I've got a wonderful and loving family, and I've got a few really good friends and that's all you need in my opinion. All the stuff that people waste their time on in this town really is just indulgences that I'd rather be without. I'm only going to these parties because they're for my friends and I'd go to a party even if I don't like parties for my friends." Annie explained, stroking her cats before putting away the food, "But even if I don't like that stuff, doing that stuff is what gets you to meet people. I haven't met any people who are interested in me like that who I would actually date, so this is why I asked you. And I actually like you so this doesn't bother me as much as it would, trust me. I'm as happy a camper as I'll ever be right now. And that's the end of my story."

"Don't you ever get…I don't know. Lonely?"

"Not really." Annie said with a shrug. "I've got cats."

"You have to be the most interesting person I've ever met." Finnick chuckled.

"I'm hardly interesting." Annie said and Finnick just rolled his eyes.

"You are also humble." Finnick said with that smile of his, "And refreshing."

"Just bottle me up and call me water." Annie scoffed before putting on her cardigan, "Now come on you silly man, we've got to drive through midday traffic to get to this goddamn country club and I do not want to be late."

"Oh I don't want to be either, for the grand premier of Finnick Odair, the young socialite douchebag and Annie Cresta the Grouch of the Capitol." Finnick said, making a grand gesture with his arms as he bowed.

"Fuck you." Annie said, throwing a pillow at him, only for him to duck and stick his tongue out at her.

"With pleasure. You already know my rates." He said jokingly, before taking Annie's arm. "After this we should deff hit up GTA V."

"You read my mind I swear." Annie said as they walked out of her apartment.

They drove to the country club, Annie letting Finnick chose the radio station as they braved the traffic. Annie found that Finnick's taste in music was eclectic, he would sing along to current Pop and tap out the bass lines on the dash of her car, flip to hip hop and know every word to a rap song, and hum along to old rock. They had just began talking about whether or not one pop star's new album was a complete rip off of another's when they had finally arrived at the venue of the party.

"Woah, fancy soiree." Finnick said as they got out of the car and Annie handed her keys to a valet, and he nudged her side with his elbow, "Why didn't we rent one of those fancy limos?"

"Because I'm not a pretentious prick." Annie said, keeping her voice low as multiple families were escorted from their limousines, making Finnick try to hide his laughter while they walked to the rather bored looking man who held the list.

"Names?"

"Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair." Annie said, and the guy marked off their names on the list.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us today. Your table number is 4, gift bags placed there and refreshments will be served through the tournament and until lunch. Please enjoy yourselves." The waiter said, motioning in causing her and Finnick to walk past him.

"Phase one of our master plan, complete." Finnick chuckled, drawing a check mark in the air.

Before Annie could even respond she watched as the whirlwind that was Delly Cartwright nearly tackled her.

"Ohmigoodnessgracious!" She squealed, forcing Annie to jump in a circle with Delly in her total enthusiasm, "I'm so glad you've made it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Annie told her as she was crushed in a hug before motioning to Finnick, "I didn't really get the chance to introduce you last time. Delly Cartwright, this is Finnick Odair."

"It's really nice to meet you." Finnick said returning the hug effortlessly as Delly gave it to him.

"And it's really nice to meet you, Mr. Rekindled Flame." Delly said, "So spill the beans, did Annie invite you over for the social season."

"Yeah. I'll be crashing at her house. Let's just say she was very _persuasive_." Finnick lied with a rather suggestive tone and before Annie could choke out anything Delly had the nerve to giggle.

"Oh that's so wonderful." Delly chirped, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"It's not like we're married or-" Annie began to say before Delly's eye suddenly caught another party goer and she waved to whatever person.

"Well I got to run. Hostess with the mostess and all. Enjoy your time and I'll catch up with you later!" Delly said, and like a tornado she rushed off to her next location.

"Jesus, looking at her makes me feel out of breath." Finnick muttered as he pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his head. He looked so Dulce and Gabbana without even trying, and she was so jealous she couldn't roll out of bed like that.

"Tell me about it." Annie said before jabbing his side hard, "Tone down the suggestive shit. I'm not in the mood to lie about my currently nonexistent sex life."

"It doesn't need to be nonexistent. You do know my hourly charge." Finnick pointed out before moving his brows in mock seduction, "I could even throw in an afternoon delight free of charge."

"If you're talking about whatever stupidly named cocktail you can get from the bar, I'll be totally down." Annie said and Finnick hummed.

"Now that sounds good. Let's go get something." Finnick said, grabbing her hand, nearly making her jump out of her skin before leading her to the open bar. Annie had to remind herself again that Finnick was just doing his job and making this seem realistic and she was probably fucking it up considering she was nearly sweating. Noticing her obvious discomfort, Finnick leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Don't be so nervous, I'm not eating your face or something."

"I don't know. Maybe you are an alien." Annie joked weakly.

"Yep. I'm an alien. Dawn your tin foil hats folks." Finnick said, patting her head and making her bat his free hand away.

"Annie Cresta, is that you?" A very familiar voice made her freeze, before she was confronted with a pair of thick glasses and a kind smile.

"Oh…um…Mr. Latier!" She squeaked, as Beetee Latier and his longtime partner Wiress smiled at Annie.

"Um, who's this?" Finnick asked confused.

"Um, Finnick these are my bosses Mr. Latier and Ms. Tesla." Annie said rather awkwardly, while Beetee Latier just smiled,

"No need to be so formal Annie. It's very nice to meet you Finnick. I'm Beetee, I'm the Co-CEO of Gamemakers Technology." Beetee said, shaking Finnick's hand, "And let me tell you it's not often we get someone as talented nor as meticulous as Annie. She's a real gem."

"I know, she doesn't give herself enough credit." Finnick said honestly.

"No she does not." Beetee said before Wiress gave her a smile,

"The upgrades on the…" Wiress began before getting lost in her thoughts,

"The system." Beetee finished, "That you installed Thursday. Thank goodness, that was a life saver. That bug in the server was really a hassle."

"Just doing my job." Annie said shyly.

"So tell me, who is this Finnick? Is he someone else I should consider hiring to keep our company from falling to shambles?" Beetee joked and Finnick shook his head.

"The plus one." Finnick laughed, "And also a man who can't tell heads from tails when it comes to technology. Everyone always tells me I was born in the wrong century."

"So what are your…" Wiress said before breaking off yet again,

"Interests?" Beetee asked, "Do you work around here?"

"Well, I'm from District Four and was working on my dad's boat, but I'm thinking that I'll be going to school to become a teacher." Finnick partially lied, Annie knew his father definitely owned a boat at this point, but he was just trying to get any useful degree he could.

"Any subjects you're thinking about?"

"English." Finnick said before adding, "Literature has got to be my greatest passion."

"How wonderful." Beetee said, "I'm sure that will work out great. Well, we don't wish to keep you. Hopefully we'll catch up again later."

"Of course." Annie said trying to smile, shaking their hands again before they walked off. Annie nearly collapsed back against the bar before Finnick gave her head a warm and fond pat.

"See? No one suspects a thing." Finnick said softly, "So just relax. You're making me nervous."

"I don't do relaxed." Annie said, as the bartender walked up, "I'll have whatever's the special."

"On draft." Finnick said absently to the bartender before continuing, "Well, you should. We're at a golf party with a bunch of people who think they're the best thing since sliced bread, for God's sake. There's no need to be serious."

"Hey. I'm considered one of those people." Annie told him drumming her nails against the wood of the bar and Finnick rolled his eyes,

"You are so not. Trust me, let's just say that I've had multiple relations with these sorts of people and you are far from that. You wear the skin, but you're actually a human being."

"It's just that the party thing puts me on edge."

"So, have a drink, let's eat some silly little sandwiches, and count the amount of older women who eye fuck me." Finnick said, taking their drinks from the bartender, before handing her the funny looking cocktail she had ordered.

"I'm guessing older women eye-fucking you is a common occurrence."

"Girl, everybody eye-fucking me is a common occurrence…also the actual fucking is a common occurrence as well." Finnick said, his voice taking on a rather sassy flavor.

"Right, right, Mr. Humble." Annie chuckled as she downed the drink, wincing at the overly fruity flavor and wondering how much Delly had asked to mask the alcohol. She was pretty sure drinks like that were dangerous.

"So, like where's the golf happening?"

"You want to play golf?" Annie asked and Finnick chuckled.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Have you ever played golf before?"

"Ha. Hell no. Do I look like someone who plays golf?" Finnick said in an exaggeratedly insulted manner, "But I mean, why not? I'm at a golf course. And I've seen _Happy Gilmore_ enough times that I think I have the general idea."

"Please, do not follow _Happy Gilmore's_ lead." Annie begged, "If you do anything, just promise it won't be anything like what you saw in _Happy Gilmore_."

"I make no promises, Annie Cresta." Finnick said, rolling her name of his tongue in a deliciously sexy way.

After they finished their drinks, they walked over to the area of the country club where the golf tournament was taking place. Immediately she saw Peeta and Katniss, along with Gale and Madge hanging out by the edge of the field. Madge immediately burst out in a smile.

"Annie! There you are, along with Finnick, right?" Madge said, and Finnick smiled.

"Nice to see you again." Finnick said with that smile of his.

"And it is nice to see you!" Madge laughed before motioning to Gale, "This is my boyfriend Gale, and that's Katniss's fiancé Peeta."

Finnick reached out and shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said, and Peeta smiled at him.

"Good to meet you too man. Now please tell me you know how to play golf." Peeta said, "So we can at least pretend to be a legit team."

"I have pretty good aim." Finnick said, "That has to count for something."

"With what? A baseball?" Katniss said, unimpressed, but instead Finnick just turned his megawatt smile on her.

"Don't worry, sugar. I can _pitch _just fine." Finnick said, the double meaning making Katniss's face go bright red, "But to be more specific, I threw javelin in high school. And came in first at all-states. If there's anything you can count on, I've got arm strength."

"Hey, that's something. We've got a javelin thrower, an archer, and a wrestler." Peeta said before Gale rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like the beginning of a joke." Gale chuckled. "Alright, I'm in. Let's get this show on the road."

"I can't believe you're going to do this." Annie said with a laugh and a shake of her head and Finnick just laughed back.

"How bad could I possibly be at this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes.<strong>

**I'm going to take this time to acknowledge that I have been gone for a long while. I had a pretty bad case of writer's block which is still ongoing, but I'm working through it. Real life kind of put me down, but I'm dusting myself off and trying to get stuff done!**

**In any case, because continuing this fic was so demanded, here you go! The second chapter of Unbelievers! I have no time line for updating, so this will be updated when I can get to it. Little Stars desperately needs to be updated and an update is currently underway! I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to develop Finnick and Annie as a friendship before any sexy times, but don't worry. There will be sexy times though it will be subdued because in case you haven't gathered, Annie is showing some classic symptoms of something that will be made clear in case anyone has figured it out.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed, and until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
